Just the Two of Us
by HannahBabeeeyyy331
Summary: Amanda had the perfect life until she met Caroline. Someone that looks EXACTLY like her, now they've been pulled into each other's life and need to find out the truth about each other. What happens when they're lives are accidentally switched? M incase :
1. Are we twins

I quickly turned around and threw punches as fast as I can. I hit her face a couple of times and she began to tumble backwards, but she didn't fall. I took a step closer towards her to hit her again, but she grabbed my collar and she hit our heads together. This made me dizzy and I fell down on my back. She gave hovered over me and she grabbed my collar again, to lift me off the ground.

"Who are you! Answer me NOW!"

"Who are you!"

"I'm asking the questions here."

"Well how come I just asked you a question then?" I said with a smirk.

I pushed her off me and tried to run, but she grabbed my hair, pulled me back and slammed my face against a pole. I hit the ground once more and she gave me a few kicks in the gut. She tried to run away, but I grabbed her foot in time and she fell flat on her face. I jumped on her and grabbed a handful of her hair, I hit her face on the ground multiple times and then she passed out. I ran to my bag, keeping an eye on her and took out some handcuffs.

* * *

><p>I woke up handcuffed to a pole and there she was, she looked so much like me… wait no! She looks EXACTLY like me.<p>

"What exactly do you want from me?"

"I want answers!"

"I do to!"

"Look I just want to know who you are."

"Fine! My name is Caroline. Who are you?"

"I'm Amanda. Why do you look like me?"

"I don't know!"

"Are we… related in any way?"

"I don't know! Stop asking me things I don't know."

"Oh… you're just as confused as I am, aren't you?"

I nodded my head and she came closer, she knelt beside me and took a key out of her pocket.

"I'll let you go, promise you won't run."

"I won't."

She let me go and helped me stand up.

"If we are related, the only way things can work out is if we keep this a secret and try to find out more about each other."

I nodded.

"So you're a cop?"

"Uh, yeah...What are you?"

"I'm a hunter."

"A hunter? What do you hunt?"

"You know, just the normal things that hunters hunt." - I lied, everything I've hunted is the exact opposite or _NORMAL. _

She grabbed her bag and turned to face me.

"Meet me here tomorrow alright?"

"Okay." I said as I began walking the other direction, glancing back from time to time. Just to check if she's real, maybe she's not, maybe she'll disappear in a few seconds. There she was though, walking away, I can't believe it... Are we twins?


	2. Don't mess with my baby

_**Caroline:**_

I went back to the motel room and I found Sam, Dean, and Jo. Sam was on his laptop, Dean was on the bed watching TV, and Jo was looking over the journal while carefully playing with her knife. Dean seemed to be the only one who noticed me and he directed his attention towards me.

"Where've you been?"

"Out…somewhere…"

Dean gave me a puzzled, yet worried look.

"I was just walking around okay?"

"Hm."

Sam looked up from his laptop and began talking.

"Alright so it says here that an _aswang _originated from the Philippines and they apparently change… or shapeshift into a beautiful maiden by day and…"

"An ugly bitch at night? Yeah Yeah… So how the hell did she get here? What she just decided to suddenly migrate to America?"

"I don't know Dean, beats me…"

Jo looked up from the journal and added…

"Uhmm, it says here that your dad's encounted one before… "

"Where?" I asked.

"Uhm…here… in Mystic Falls."

"Wait so maybe dad didn't kill this thing, but why would it come back HERE… again?" Dean asked.

We were all very clueless and we all lacked of information, none of us could answer.

"It says we have to burn it… or stake it."

"Alright then… tonight, this bitch is going down." Dean declared

_**Amanda:**_

"Hey Vicky." I said as I entered the station.

"Hey Amanda." She said quickly, then she went back to having full attention to her computer.

I went into my office and Tyler knocked on my door, then he entered.

"As if you needed to knock…" I said as I smiled at him.

"Sorry Forbes, I knew you wouldn't let me in anyways." He said while winking.

"What do you want Lockwood?"

"Let's go out."

"Where to?"

"I don't know…uhm, donut shop!"

I giggled a little and then agreed.

"Wait for me outside."

"Alright, I'll be waiting Forbes."

_**Caroline:**_

Dean was driving his impala, with Sam in the front singing along to Dead or Alive. Jo was sitting in the back with me and she was also singing along, laughing and being silly. They made me laugh so much, but I couldn't stop thinking about that cop, Amanda.

"And I'm WANTED! DEAD OR ALIVEEEEE!" the three of them sang loudly. Suddenly something hit the roof of the impala and Dean immediately hit the brakes. We heard huge wings flapping above and then a loud shriek that hurted my ears.

"Mother f-"

"Dean watch out!" Sam yelled

I looked at the front of the car and saw something swooping down and attacking the car. Dean began to drive off as fast as he could. While dean drove, Sam searched the journal for what this creature might be. The monster was right behind us, shrieking and prepared to kill us, I presume. Jo and I looked at each other and nodded, and then we both grabbed our guns and rolled down the windows.

"Care! Jo! What the hell are you two doing?"

"Helping!" we both yelled at him.

We both stuck half of our bodies out the window and began furiously shooting at the monster, but the monster was too fast and we missed each time. Jo shot the right wing and the monster fell to the ground, it gave one last loud shriek and then went limp, Dean started laughing.

"HAHA! Take that bitch, you don't mess with my baby! Good job Jo!"

Jo looked back at him and smiled, but it wasn't over. The monster got back up and began to charge towards us once more. Since it's wing is injured, it was slower this time and easier to aim for. I aimed for the head to end this all, but just as I pulled the trigger, the car swivelled and I hit the monster's left shoulder instead. The monster flew away and Dean looked up to the night sky cautiously.

"Is it gone?" he asked

"It better be." Jo said as she reloaded her gun.

"Sam what was that thing?" I asked.

Sam flipped through the journal faster and he looked up with a confused face.

"I'm sorry, I wish I knew, but I don't."

"You mean to tell me, Dad's never faced one of those before?"

"Well, it's not in the journal… so I guess not."

"Oh Jesus." Dean whispered. He seemed worried.


End file.
